ponymondawnduskfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:AuroraMLP/Custom Music for Ponymon Dusk/Dawn?
I just happen to be a self-taught 8-bit music composer, and I thought it might be nice for Ponymon to have a mix of classic Pokemon songs and original or pony-related songs in the same style. Now, I have never worked with putting said music into a game before, and if it is impossible, or requires a format that I am unable to create, then that is okay. Also, I am well-prepared to work within file size and/or song length limitations. Let me know if you are interested, and/or you want to see samples of my previous work. UPDATE 2/23/17: I looked into it, and while I do not yet know exactly what format is needed, I know that I have to use a different tracker. (Famitracker, while having lots of extension chips, is primarily a NES and SNES tracker.) That is perfectly fine with me, as I like learning new things. It just might take a slight bit longer, since it is a program originally written in 1999, and as such, while it should be incredibly fast and intuitive once I learn it properly, it uses a lot of commands/keyboard shortcuts that might take a bit to learn. Of course, I am still going to research more, but I figured I would tell you what I learned so far. UPDATE 2 - 2/23/17: Good news! I finally found a non-ancient tracker to use, called DefleMask, which makes it a lot easier to convert my knowledge. Still haven't dived into the world of adding it into Pokemon, but I at least know that such software does exist. I'm just crossing my fingers that I can have some sort of file compatibility, or at least an easy-ish conversion. UPDATE 3 - 2/24/17: I have good news and bad news. Okay, so I found out that each GBA game may have different sound formats, depending on the standard each company decided they wanted to use. Fortunately, Pokemon is of a format that is more common, and a program called Sappy is supposedly used to edit the music. Unfortunately, all the search results were from people trying to put MIDIs in there, not actual .gbs music, so I don't know if it is usable with that program. It doesn't help that I'm on Linux, and Wine doesn't really work with Sappy, so I can't check for myself. In the very worst case scenario, I can always try to convert my real 8-bit music into MIDI format, but... from what I've heard, not all the effects are conserved, and I don't want to resort to that. I've been searching for a straight hour, and have come up with nothing. If you have any time, it would be great if you could get Sappy and see if you can find an import thing for .gbs or even .gb files. (yes, that is the format for Game Boy, not Game Boy Advance, so .gbs is the more likely option.) My intuition says that there should be, but i could be wrong. If not... sigh... I guess it's time to dive into the frustrating world of virtual machines. This is turning out to be a lot more complicated than I thought. Category:Blog posts